The slopes
by gamesmen
Summary: AH - Bella meets Edward at the bottom of a ski slope and tension arises.
1. Frosty starts

All characters belong to Stephanie meyer. I am a girl from the UK and fell in love with twilight 3 years ago and turned to fanfiction for more of the action. This is my first ever story and decided that instead of trying to write English American and mess it up, I'd just stick to English (please don't hate me). I hope you enjoy this beginning.

x

x

x

It's absolutely freezing. First day of winter and I have been emotionally forced to watch a university ski race.

Do I ski?

No

Do I like sport?

Hardly

I keep going over in my head how I got here as I'm breathing out condensation and my toes are going numb.

It started yesterday when a close friend of mine rang me.

"_Hello"_

"_Is that you Rose?"_

"_Yep" Her voice sounds scratchy and strange. I've known rose for two years now. We went to art school together and while I'm taking a year out to earn money, she is studying graphics at Nottingham. She is very persistent and strong minded but has a heart of gold. _

"_Are you okay" I ask_

"_No" She sniffles, then shouts "Me and Royce broke up."_

"_oh Rose ,what happened?"_

"_I caught him in bed with some slut!"_

"_O god, what an asshole. _

" _I feel so stupid"_

" _Well don't! I always thought he was a complete dick. You're better off without him."_

"_Really?"_

"_Totally, you know what, I've got this weekend off, how about I come up to see you?"_

"_You would?"_

"_Yes." I hate seeing her upset. I met Royce a few times and he always gave me the shivers, I should have said something before she got hurt. I owe her this weekend. " I haven't got anything planned anyway, I was just going to be lazy. "_

"_Thank you, I really need a girlie weekend."_

"_We will get blind drunk, sleep till lunch and watch movies until I go home.2_

_She laughs which fills me with slight relief._

"_oh" Rose exclaims_

"_What?"_

" _I've got a ski race tomorrow night. Nothing serious, just for the uni but I've already promised I'd go. How about you meet me at Birmingham Slopes and then I can give you a lift to Nottingham. Then the weekend is ours._

"_Sounds good." Oh no what a bore that will be but it shouldn't take long. _

"_I'd wear something warm, it gets rather cold"_

"_Okay." What have I got myself into? I hate the cold. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow"_

"_See you"_

"_oh and thank"_

"_Don't mention it."_

That's how I got here. Standing in the cold for two hours watching people with an elegance I know I will never have.

A group near me are completely drunk falling over and playing spin the bottle. I'm secretly watching as a boy with a golden retriever look is daring a girl to ski with just her underwear.

"No way mike, you just want to perve."

"I thought you had more balls jess"

" I've got more balls than you, and I should know. "

I'm chuckling to myself when suddenly a figure catch's my eye. A tall boy zoom's down the slope with aggression and it's such a contrast to everyone else around me. He is wearing black ski trousers, coat, helmet and boots. The man in black. But it's not his clothes which catch my eye. It's his expression. He looks frustrated and annoyed but behind that negative energy is a beautiful face. His jaw is strong with a slight stubble, high cheek bones accentuate his features. The hair on his head is a deep rust red which I have never seen before. This man in black is a tall, slim build with slightly bulging biceps and thigh muscles.

Something inside me started to quiver but before I could contemplate this sudden reaction, he looked up at me and caught my eye.

"What you staring at?"

"Nothing"

Silence.

I look away towards the slope.

Before I know it, he comes to sit on the bench next to wear I'm standing.

"Why aren't you wearing ski boots?"

I look down at the boy and he's staring at me oddly. "I'm watching."

"Watching? Watching this shit. A load of drunken students with no talent."

"And you do?"

"Well frankly...yes."

What a cocky bastard.

"What's that look for?"

"No look."

"Yes it was, you gave me a look."

I look him over and decide, he needs to be told some home truths.

"Tell me" He pleads

"You're so full of yourself." I spit at him.

"Well, someone has to be."

What a self loving prick. And why is he looking at me in that peculiar way.

"What's your name?" He asks me.

I ignore him and pretend to be watching the race.

"You won't tell me your name" He sounds shocked.

"Why do you want to know it?"

Then for the first time I look into his face and notice the green depth of his eyes which hypnotise me for a moment.

"Because you're the most interesting person I've spoken to all night."

"But we've hardly spoken!"

He looks around at all the drunken students, then his eyes pan back to search mine. " Exactly."

Silence.

We both laugh. The tension relieved.

"My name is Bella. What's yours?"

"Edward."

x

x

x

So that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I can't decide whether or not to leave this as a one shot or continue the story. What do you think? Please review if you have read it. Any comments welcome.


	2. conflictions

This was quick. After my overwhelming response, (heavy sarcasm) I've decided to carry on and see where this story takes me. If anyone is reading out there, please review, positive or negative I would love to hear from you. You never know you may be my first reviewer and you can feel special. He he. Here it goes

X

X

x

"So Bella, how did you come to be here? I assume you didn't just come here to watch a race. If you did, you must be sorely disappointed." Edward chuckles to himself.

I just don't understand this guy. One minute he's angry, the next he's demanding and now he's acting like none of that has happened and we're having a normal, happy conversation.

"Well, I have a close friend who's racing and we're meeting here tonight."

"A friend" His features freeze and I can't tell what he's thinking.

What have I said now.

"Yeah, I came to be a comfort but I don't know if I'll be any use."

"And have you been _friends _long?" He says eerily and is staring at his boot.

With caution I say. "Only a few years but we connected straight away and it feels a lifetime, sometimes."

"I see"

For some reason an awkward tension arises between us which comes from his mood shift and I don't know what to say.

I look out towards the slope and see rose at the top getting reading to descend. It makes me smile, seeing her do something she loves. Then I look back at Edward and he looks so disappointed and sad and it crushes something inside me that a just want to smooth the crease in his forehead. C'mon Bella say something.

"What had you so annoyed before? You looked so angry."

Not that.

"It's frustration." He pauses and starts to pick his nails. "I ski competitively, nationally and I joined the uni club for something to do, hoping I'd meet like minded people." He sighs. "It just feels a waste of time."

With hesitation I say. "Maybe, now don't take this the wrong way because I don't know you but maybe if you loosened up, tried not to be too competitive then maybe you might find someone you can get along with. Then, maybe, you might actually have fun and relax. God forbid."

Edward slowly lifts his head to see me smiling at him and the corners of his mouth twitch up. That look alone felt very intimate which made me blush like a tomato.

"I wish it were that easy. I'm very competitive. I like to get my own way" He whispered.

"I know." My throat getting caught.

"You do?" He stands, and then comes to stand right next to me, inches away.

"Before...Every time I refused to answer you, you would get very demanding"

"I am very sorry"

I can feel his breathe on me.

"Don't apologise. It's your character. Never be ashamed of who you are. I learned that a long time ago." I need to concentrate, his presence is confusing me. "So, um, what university do you go to?"

He clears his throat with a cough and takes a step back to lean against the wall I'm leaning on.

"Birmingham. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm not at university."

"You're not." He sounds shocked. "What do you do?"

This is what I get frustrated at, everyone's reaction to this fact. It is never voiced but very heavily implied to mediocrity.

"I'm a waitress"

"Really?" There's the tone I hate.

"You sound surprised." My voice has gone cold

"I just thought...a waitress is..."

"A job anyone can do!" Getting angry now.

"I didn't mean that..."

"Yes you did and I'm sick and tired with meeting people like you." I straighten up and stand to face him and he looks taken aback. So he should. "Thinking that because you're studying law or something academic that you can look down on me, a waitress. Well, for your information, I could have gone to university this year but I chose not to. Not because I'm bored with education and not because I'm stuck in the small town I live in but because I want to experience life. Life. And I can assure you that a 1st honours will never give you that, for that I am certain.

"Look, Bella"

"BELLA, C'MON"

I hadn't noticed that everyone had finished and rose was ready to go, looking at me curiously noticing my heavy discussion. The look on Edwards face looked pitying and I couldn't stand it especially on someone I'd never meet again.

"Goodbye Edward."

X

X

X

That was it and again please review I would be most excited if you did. Over and out.


End file.
